


Mi parte favorita de ti

by Mymrcatsby



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Intimacy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymrcatsby/pseuds/Mymrcatsby
Summary: Si alguien le preguntara a Alec Lightwood cuál era la parte de Magnus que más amaba, él ya sabría su respuesta incluso antes de que termines de formular la pregunta.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 11





	Mi parte favorita de ti

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ! Este es mi primer fanfic y, obviamente, tiene que ser uno de Malec <3 
> 
> Espero todo su cariño :) 
> 
> Si desean seguir mi trabajo (y fanatismo) pueden seguirme por mi Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mymrcatsby

Si alguien le preguntara a Alec Lightwood cuál era la parte de Magnus que más amaba, él ya sabría su respuesta incluso antes de que termines de formular la pregunta: sus piernas. 

Alec, por supuesto, amaba todo de Magnus. Su grueso y suave cabello, sus brillantes y misteriosos ojos, sus hábiles y amables manos, su efervescente y excitante personalidad, y su maravillosa y desconcertante forma de amar. Pero su parte favorita eran sus piernas. Sus largas, bronceadas y sedosas piernas color caramelo. Podría pasar horas e incluso el día entero viéndolas, acariciándolas o besándolas, como lo estaba haciendo en este momento. 

Magnus se encontraba tumbado desnudo encima de sábanas blancas, lo cual resaltaba de manera exquisita su hermoso color de piel. Tenía las manos estiradas hacia arriba, encima de su cabeza, con una expresión satisfecha y relajada en su rostro. Su esposo le había hecho el amor, dos veces, pero ninguno de esos momentos llegaban a ser tan íntimos como cuando Alec decidía terminar la noche admirando el cuerpo de Magnus. 

Ya era muy tarde, los colores pálidos del amanecer empezaban a entrar por la ventana, pero la pareja no se encontraba cansada. La tenue luz que comenzaba a embargar la habitación le permitía ver la piel cremosa de Alec aún más atractiva. Más deliciosa. Quería tocarlo y pasar sus labios por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero también quería ser tocado y adorado, y era justo lo que Alec estaba haciendo. 

Alec, después de recuperar el aliento, se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba más. Necesitaba embriagarse de su esposo hasta la saciedad, y sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer. Sin ningún apuro, había retirado las sábanas que le cubrían y había bajado hasta los pies de Magnus; quería verlo todo. Besó delicadamente el dorso del pie derecho de Magnus, como un saludo victoriano, y fue subiendo lentamente por sus extensas y tonificadas piernas. 

Se dedicó a besar centímetro a centímetro, milímetro a milímetro, y sentía que nunca podría cansarse de hacerlo. Cuando llegó a su rodilla, alzó un poco su pierna y sus labios se trasladaron a la parte interna del muslo; la parte más suave, la más sensible. Magnus no quería apartar la mirada, quería verlo todo y recordar, dentro de unos 50 o 60 años, momentos como este, que él y su esposo compartían, que eran más dulces que un beso y más eróticos que el sexo. Sin embargo, Magnus sabía que los recuerdos no eran solo imágenes; podían también ser sensaciones. Así que cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se permitió soltar un gemido de placer, mientras los labios de Alec eran reemplazados por una lengua curiosa, que no dudó en saborear la parte delantera del muslo derecho de Magnus, llegando hasta su cadera, donde mordió cariñosamente el hueso. 

Su pierna izquierda no se había quedado desatendida en ningún momento. La mano derecha de Alec se había encargado de realizar delicados círculos con el pulgar, conforme ascendía. Aunque, cuando llegó al muslo, Alec había cambiado los masajes por suaves apretones, no pudiendo controlar el increíble placer que le daba el acariciar esa parte del cuerpo de Magnus. 

Sus piernas eran una delicia. 

Tan largas, tan tersas. No tenían ninguna cicatriz, ninguna imperfección. No eran piernas de guerrero. Eran las piernas de un ser elegante y magnífico. Y, por supuesto, eran las piernas de alguien que gastaba ridículas sumas de dinero en tónicos corporales y cremas humectantes. 

Alec volvió a descender y comenzó nuevamente, esta vez, desde el dorso del pie izquierdo de Magnus. 

Magnus se encontraba ya muy sensible por las atenciones que le estaba dando Alec y esperaba que empezara su rutina tal como lo había hecho con la otra pierna: con un suave beso. Sin embargo, Magnus a estas alturas ya debería saber que Alec era mil cosas excepto predecible. Jadeó de sorpresa cuando sintió una mordida en uno de sus dedos y luego una lengua pasaba por el dorso de su pie. No se detuvo, excepto para volver a elevar unos centímetros su pierna y dedicarse a llenar de atenciones la parte interior. Ya no eran besos delicados como la caricia de una pluma, eran succiones, besos húmedos y mordidas burlonas. Una, en particular, lo hizo saltar, cuando llegó a la parte donde terminaba su pierna y comenzaba su glúteo. 

Con un suspiro que lo hizo estremecer, por el contacto del aliento de Alec sobre su cuerpo ahora demasiado vulnerable y perceptible, Magnus sintió cuando Alec ahora tomaba ambas piernas y las enganchaba en sus caderas. Aún con los ojos cerrados, sonrió. 

\- ¿Ya terminaste, mi amor?

\- Yo jamás podría terminar contigo, cielo. Apenas estoy comenzando. 

La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más amplia, cuando sintió los adictivos labios de Alec encima de sus suyos, y mientras lo acercaba más, entrelazando sus brazos en su cuello, supo con deleite cuál era la parte de Alec que más amaba.


End file.
